


Crush

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Dirrty talk, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: Seth thinks Kate has a crush on him. She has one summer to convince him, it's much more.





	1. June

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another sethkate AU! This one will be fun, but there will be pretty angst before we get our happy ending. 
> 
> Title is from ["Crush"](https://youtu.be/p7lHdbL--Ls) by Cigarettes After Sex (of course)  
> "Can’t live without your love inside me now  
> I’ll find a way to slip into your skin somehow..."
> 
> Enjoy, and feedback is fuel!

For the past year, Kate fantasized about two things. 

One came true earlier today—her high school graduation. This morning, she walked across the stage in her cap and gown to collect her diploma. She posed for pictures with her friends and with her dad and Scott. But while everyone around her was crying, sad that high school was over, she was thrilled. She had been looking forward to this day since she first set foot into the building four years ago. Graduating high school and going to college was her ticket out of Bethel. She was ready to see what else was out there besides Friday night football, getting wasted behind the Dollar Store, and partying at the abandoned farmhouse on the outskirts of town. Not that she did any of that while in school, but that was what was considered “having a life,” according to the popular kids. 

Her own extracurricular activities included studying, volunteering, and helping her dad at Sunday service every weekend. None of that fell under the category of “having a life.”

Maybe that's why Kate never dated or had a boyfriend. She didn't even go to prom, even though Kyle Winthrop had asked her. She just didn't see the point of wasting money on a dress, dinner, and a limo. Her dad told her money wouldn't be an issue, but she saw the half-empty collection plates that went around at church. That's why she had applied for every scholarship and grant out there so her dad wouldn't have to worry about paying for school. 

Still, her dad insisted on throwing her a big graduation party after the ceremony. He ordered sandwiches and a big sheet cake with her kindergarten graduation photo on it along with the words in pink frosting: CONGRATULATIONS KATE! It was mostly people from church who filled their house; some of them had also been there for her kindergarten graduation party. They still fussed over like she was the little girl in the photo.

“Are you sure you want to go all the way to Austin for school, sweetheart?”

“Who's going to watch your father and Scott? They're going to be so lonely.”

“Oh, I remember how your mother used to talk about this day, and now it's here.”

“Your mother would be so proud of you.”

“Your mother...”

“Your mother...”

“Your mother...”

After awhile, Kate had to escape upstairs to her bedroom. She fell back on her bed and stared up at the glow-in-the-dark star stickers on her ceiling. It wasn't like she didn't want to talk about her mom. Three years had passed since the car accident, and she knew her mom would be proud of her. She remembered her mom dropping her off at school on her first day of freshmen year; she remembered all those late nights they worked together on projects and papers; they even talked about where she wanted to go to college. The point was she didn't need other people telling her about her mom when she already knew all those things. Those moments still lived on in her heart.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her open door. “Kate?”

She sat up at the sound of the voice, fixing the bottom of her pink dress. Her neighbor, Seth, stood in her doorway. His dark hair was wet as though he had showered before coming over. He wore blue jeans and a black henley shirt that showed off his muscles and broad shoulders, and the black ink of his fiery tattoo on his neck. She swallowed hard as her breathing quickened. 

“Hi!” That came out too cheery.

He smiled, and she almost melted.

“Did you just get here?” she asked.

“Yeah, I had some work to finish up, but I came over as fast as I could.” He gestured to her room. “So, is this where you're hiding?”

Kate's cheeks warmed as Seth's gaze wandered over her pink bed sheets and collection of stuffed animals. “I had to take a break,” she said. 

Seth laughed. The sound made the butterflies in her stomach flutter even more.

“Did Mrs. Campbell tell her about her ulcer?” he said. “It was the first thing she said to me when I walked through the door.”

Kate laughed with him, the tension of the last few hours floating away. 

“Here, I got you this.” He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a white envelope.

Rising to her feet, she took it from him. Inside was a graduation card and a check.

Kate widened her eyes at the amount he written. “This is too much.” She tried to give it back to him, but Seth pushed her hand away.

“It's your graduation gift and your severance pay,” he said.

“You're firing me?” she asked softly.

The lines around his hazel eyes crinkled when he smiled again. “You should be enjoying your last summer at home, not stuck answering phones.”

But she loved working with Seth. He owned his own landscaping business, and she started working there on Saturdays a few months ago so that Shelley, the usual receptionist, could have the weekends off. She always looked forward to riding into work with Seth every Saturday morning. He would bring her orange juice, and she would bring him a muffin. Then, at four, they would ride home together. She loved how he always smelled like dirt and freshly cut grass at the end of the day.

“Hey, it's not like we're never going to see each other again,” Seth said. 

He was right. They still had one more summer together. 

“Thanks.” She rose on her tip-toes and kissed him on his prickly cheek. Even though he had taken a shower, she could still smell the grass and earth on his skin. She must have lingered too long because Seth turned his head slightly, those hazel eyes staring right into her. Neither of them moved. With her heartbeat racing, she decided to take another chance and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Kate.” Seth put a hand on her arm and gently pushed her away. 

Shaking her head, she apologized. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that.”

Seth let out a heavy sigh. “It's okay.”

_It was?_

With his hand still on her arm, he said, “You ready to go back to your party?”

“Yeah.” She followed Seth back downstairs.

For the rest of the day, she would catch him watching her. Maybe the kiss did mean something to him.

When the party was finally over, Seth stayed to help clean up. Scott was in his room and her dad was busy in the kitchen. She and Seth were picking up paper plates and cups in the living room. She made sure to stand as far away from him as possible. There was no need to make a fool of herself again. 

But just as Kate finished tying up her trashbag, she felt Seth's presence right behind her. Before she could even turn, Seth had her backed up against the wall, his large body pressed against her pink dress. His mouth was on hers instantly. Unlike her soft kiss, his kiss was hard and deep. He opened his mouth, inviting her to taste him. Their tongues touched, and she whimpered. He pressed himself harder against her smaller frame, warning her to keep quiet. His hands became tangled in her long hair. The kiss went on for what felt like forever. Tongue. Lips. Lips. Tongue. No one had ever kissed her like that before. It felt wet, sloppy, messy, and wonderful. 

When they finally parted, they were both breathing heavy. In a daze, Kate looked up at Seth's handsome face. His kiss might have been hard and relentless, but his expression was soft and searching. He cupped the side of her face with his big hand and ran his thumb over her puffy, used lips. He had done that to her.

There were so many questions going through her head. Most importantly, was he going to kiss her again?

But without saying a word, he dropped his hands from her and stepped back. Picking up the trashbags, he left her alone, breathless and panting against the wall. She touched her lips, still tasting Seth there. Then, slowly, a smile appeared. 

For the past year, Kate fantasized about two things.

And both of them had come true today.

**

Seth remembered the first time he met Kate. It was a year ago when he moved to Bethel. He was still in the middle of unpacking when his doorbell rang. Standing on his porch was a pretty girl in a green sundress that matched her eyes. 

“Hi,” she said with a sweet smile. “I'm Kate. I live next door.”

She invited him over for dinner, and since he hadn't had time to go buy any groceries, he accepted. 

That night, Seth met the Fullers. Jacob, the preacher at Bethel Baptist Church. His adopted son, Scott. His daughter and the apple of his eye, Kate. Seth also learned Jacob's wife, Jennifer, was killed in a car accident three years ago. 

Seth shared with them that he had a younger brother named Richard who lived in Mexico and an Uncle Eddie who was still back in Kansas City. It was Eddie who knew Mr. McKay, the previous owner of Bethel Landscaping. When Mr. McKay wanted to retire, he reached out to Eddie to see if he knew anyone who would be interested in taking over the business. Seth accepted the offer. 

“I figured it was time to see what else was out there,” he said.

He noticed Kate smile at his words.

After dinner, Seth helped her wash the dishes. He learned Kate was a senior at Bethel High. Her favorite subject was history. She liked listening to Taylor Swift and Stevie Ray Vaughn. She was applying for college, and her top choice was UT-Austin. She was thinking about becoming a teacher or social worker. 

It was hard to believe a year had already passed since that first night. He had listened to her talk about school and grades and college every Saturday morning on their way to work. Each time, he assured her she would ace that test or finish writing that paper, and that she shouldn't worry about getting into UT-Austin. It was going to happen. 

“If you put your mind to it, you can get anything you want,” Seth told her.

He never expected his advice to come back to bite him in the ass. 

Kate's kiss had surprised him. His kiss had also surprised him. But she was standing there in her pink dress, looking like a million bucks. 

It was wrong on so many levels. He was thirty-two; she was eighteen. He was her boss—or he used to be her boss. Her father was a preacher who would probably burn him at the stake. She was leaving for college soon. There was no point on starting anything now. And why would she when she could be with someone her own age? Someone who shared the same interests and had same goals as her. 

What Kate was feeling was a crush. Just an innocent crush.

But what the hell was _he_ feeling?

After leaving the Fullers, Seth stripped out of his clothes and stepped under the warm spray of the shower again. He grabbed his hard cock, and as he stroked it, he recalled Kate's hot mouth, the whimper she let out when their tongues touched, how soft she felt under him when he trapped her between his body and the wall, the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest, how she smelled and tasted like vanilla cupcakes.

And then after the kiss, touching her pink lips, swollen from his rough kiss. Her pretty green eyes looking up at him, silently pleading for more. 

“Please, Seth,” the Kate in his head begged, rubbing her body against him. “Please...please...”

_Please..._

His hand moved faster and faster around his cock until he came with a groan, his white cum splashing against the wet shower tiles. 

“Fuck,” he muttered. 

It was going to be a long summer.


	2. July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments so far. Hope you like chapter 2. Here is where the "shameless smut" comes in...and the pretty angst :)
> 
> Enjoy, and feedback is fuel!

Two weeks had passed since Kate kissed Seth, and Seth kissed Kate. As the older one, Seth thought he should be the one to address it, but every time he saw her, he just wanted to kiss her again. Avoiding her wasn't going to work either when she lived ten feet away from him. He saw her everywhere: reading on her porch swing, sunbathing in her yard, riding her bicycle to the market. Sooner or later, they had to talk about those kisses.

On Independence Day, the entire town of Bethel turned up at the lake, where the fireworks were going to be set off. Seth joined some of the guys from work. They took over some picnic tables and fired up one of the grills. Most of the guys were married or had girlfriends; some of them had tried to set him up with a sister or a cousin—but Seth was never interested. He told them he wasn't looking, when he, in fact, he was looking.

At the preacher's daughter.

Sitting at a picnic table, Seth sipped on a beer bottle and watched Kate throw water balloons around with her friends. She wore tiny jean shorts and a white crop top with ruffles. She looked sexy as hell. But it was the fact that she was wearing her hair in braided pigtails that made him hard. He pictured himself tugging on them as she knelt in front of him, her hot mouth on his—

“Hey, Gecko!”

Tommy was standing at the smoking grill, holding a paper plate. “I've been calling your name for, like, five minutes.”

“Uh, sorry, Tommy.” Seth shifted in his seat, thankful that the table was covering his bulge.

“You want a burger or a hot dog?” Tommy asked.

“A burger, thanks.” Seth took another a drink and looked back at Kate. This time, she was also watching him. She gave him a small smile before running back to her group of friends. He reached under the table and adjusted the front of his jeans. This was agony. 

“Hey, Tommy, can you grab me another beer too?” he said.

As soon as the sun went down, everyone's attention turned to the dark sky. Seth stood off to the side, feeling a little buzzed from the beer, but still sober enough to recognize the vanilla scent near him.

“Hi,” Kate said, standing next to him. He loved the fact that she only came up to his shoulder. 

She slipped her small hand into his heavy palm. It was dark enough that no one could see. He clenched his jaw at her warm touch. It had to be the alcohol because before he knew it, he was pulling Kate away from the crowd. 

They stumbled into a patch of tall grass and trees. He pushed her back against a tree trunk and pinned her there with his hips. Closing the gap, he kissed her, prying her mouth open to taste her. She eagerly allowed him as their tongues became reacquainted. She ran her hands over his arms, letting out little whimpers in between their kisses. It was driving him crazy.

Seth finally was able to grab one of her braided pigtails. He tugged on it, exposing her delicate neck. He licked from her pulse to her earlobe and bit down on the soft skin. She gasped, squirming under him. 

“Seth, please...”

He pulled away to look at her face. Her dilated pupils and flushed skin showed him how much she wanted him. But even in the dark, she looked so damn young and innocent.

_Please..._

He wasn't drunk at all. 

Just stupid.

_BOOM!_

They both jumped at the sound of the first firework lighting up the sky. Bright colors exploded over their heads, then fell from the stars. 

“We should head back,” Seth said. “Your dad must be wondering where you are.”

As he turned to leave, Kate wrapped her arms around him from behind. She pressed her cheek to his back.

“Don't go,” she said.

Seth took in a deep breath, and he knew he wasn't going anywhere. 

Slowly, he turned to face her, their arms now entwined. Fireworks lit up her big green eyes. Cupping her face, he lowered his mouth to hers again. 

**

Three days later when Seth returned home from work, Jacob greeted him in the driveway and invited him over for dinner that night. Seth politely declined, but the preacher shook his head. 

“I insist,” he said. “Kate's making her famous spaghetti.”

How could he say no to that?

Seth went home first to shower and jerk off, then changed into a clean black T-shirt and jeans before going next door. 

Scott was playing video games in the living room, while Kate and her father prepared dinner in the kitchen. As Seth discussed work with Jacob, he caught Kate's secretive glances and smiles. She was playing a dangerous game right now. 

They managed to get through dinner without giving anything away (Jacob was right though; Kate's spaghetti was pretty excellent). But then, she asked him to help clean-up. 

Alone in the kitchen, Kate washed the dishes as Seth dried them. This used to be a normal thing for him after every dinner with the Fullers. Seth would ask how school was going; she would talk about a test or a movie they watched in history class. Things were different now. Much, much different.

At first, they were quiet. Kate ran the soapy sponge on a dirty plate before handing it over to Seth to dry with a towel and stack on the counter. Their fingers brushed against each other, and Seth knew that wasn't an accident.

Now. They had to talk now before this—whatever it was—went any further.

“Kate, we need to talk about that kiss.”

“Which one?” she asked cautiously. 

He let out a weary sigh. “All of them.”

“Okay,” she said in a cool voice. “What about them?”

He cleared his throat. “We have to stop. We can't sneak around anymore. It's not right.”

“You're the one who's sneaking around.”

“Excuse me?”

She glared at him. “I didn't push you against the wall in your house and kiss you. I didn't push you against a tree and kiss you in the dark.”

“Okay, I get it.” He lifted his hands. “It's all my fault. But I didn't start this.”

As soon as he said the words, he regretted it, but it was too late. 

“Get out,” Kate said.

He wanted to apologize, but he couldn't find the right words.

“You need to go, Seth.” The painful look on Kate's face was unbearable. 

“Thanks for dinner.” He tossed the towel down on the counter and walked out of the kitchen, passing through the living room.

“Everything okay in there?” Jacob asked from his recliner, the newspaper in his lap. 

_No. Not all._

“It's fine,” Seth told him. “I have an early start tomorrow, so I'll be going now.”

He said good night and walked back to his house. Before he went inside, he glanced back at the kitchen window to find Kate wiping away her tears.

He felt like a piece of shit.

**

Kate couldn't sleep. She was wide-awake in bed, replaying her last conversation with Seth over and over in her head.

_“We have to stop. We can't sneak around anymore. It's not right.”_

So, did Seth think kissing her was wrong?

It was frustrating. She knew all of the factors that scared him. He was a lot older than her. He was friends with her dad. She was leaving for college soon. They were all things she worried about too, but she knew they could get through it—together. 

She just had to show him he had feelings for her too. She knew he did. It wasn't just from the kissing; it was the fact that he had listened to her ( _“Don't go.”_ ) and stayed with her for one more kiss. 

Her nipples tightened at the memory. The way he kissed her with every breath he had. The way he looked at her like nobody else existed. The way he held her gently with his big, strong arms. 

Kate reached under her T-shirt and squeezed her aching breasts. Licking her lips, she recalled the taste of beer on Seth's tongue. She couldn't even drink yet, but she felt drunk off him. She curled to her side and slipped her left hand into the front of her pajama shorts, rubbing her clit through her underwear. 

She was facing Seth's house now. 

Her imagination went wild, thinking about Seth naked in his bed. Thinking about her like she was thinking about him. Touching himself like she was touching herself. 

Underneath her T-shirt, she pinched her nipple, causing her to moan. She rubbed her clit faster and faster until she was wet. Desperate for release, she pushed her underwear to the side and ran her fingers over her damp curls before thrusting her middle finger inside her slit, while her index finger continued to rub. 

Now Seth was naked inside her bed. He pressed up behind her, lowering his hand in between her legs, urging her to spread them wider, which she did. 

“You're dripping,” his husky voice said in her ear. “Is it all for me?”

_Yes, it's all for you. It's always for you._

With Seth's hand on top of hers, inside her pussy, rubbing her clit, it was enough to send her over the edge. She threw her head back and her knees locked as she climaxed, her scream silent so she wouldn't wake anyone in the house. Breathless and trembling, she removed her hand from her slick thighs. She looked at her shiny fingers ( _“It's all for you.”_ ), then back at Seth's house.

Kate didn't want make-believe anymore; she wanted the real thing.

**

The following Thursday, Seth sent Shelley home early after watching her go through a box of tissues and a bag of cough drops.

“Don't worry,” she told him. “I'll be back tomorrow.”

Her husband called him later that night to tell him Shelley had a fever. 

As soon as Seth heard the news, he pulled up Kate's number on his phone. Would she even answer? Maybe it was better if he sent a text. 

_Hi Kate. Shelley came down with a fever. Any chance you can fill in for her tomorrow? Thanks_.

That was the fifth version he wrote, and the one he actually sent to her.

He waited a minute, two, three...ten minutes passed. Okay, so, Kate was still pissed at him.

Eleven minutes passed before his phone vibrated.

It was a response from Kate: _Only if you bring me orange juice._

He smiled and wrote back: _Of course._

The next morning, Kate was waiting for him bright and early. She handed him a muffin; he handed her an orange juice. The ride to work was quiet. An apology rested on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't get it to come out. Instead, he watched Kate stare out the window. She was sitting right next to him, but she felt a thousand miles away.

At work, Kate took a seat at Shelley's desk. She had brought some books to read and promptly began reading one without saying anything to him. 

Fine. She was giving him the cold shoulder. He deserved it.

Seth spent the day out with his crew trimming trees and cutting grass. By the time, he returned to the office at four, he was exhausted. After the rest of the guys left for the day, Seth went to his office to finish up some work orders. 

Kate walked in with her bag a couple minutes later.

“I'm almost done,” he said, typing on his laptop. 

She closed the door behind her and approached him at his desk. 

“You're right,” she said.

“So, you're talking to me now?” He kept typing.

She reached over and slammed his laptop shut. 

“What the hell, Kate?”

“You're right,” she repeated. 

With a long sigh, he asked, “About what?”

“You didn't start this,” she said. “I did.”

_Oh, fuck._

She moved in front of him, standing in between his legs. His gaze traveled up her white Converse sneakers, her tight jeans, and her light blue T-shirt that snuggled against her cute tits. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders in soft waves. Her pink mouth was open, those pretty eyes looking down at him, waiting for his response.

“It's just a crush, Kate,” he said weakly. “You'll forget all about me once you go to college.”

She pouted, and his cock fucking twitched at the sight.

“No, I won't,” she said.

He struggled to keep his hands on the armrests. “Okay, then, how about this? You're a kid. I'm an adult. You just finished high school. I graduated fourteen years ago. I'm too old for you, Kate.”

Her emerald eyes sparkled. “But that's what I like about you.”

_Shit, shit, shit..._

Kate turned around and sat on his lap. “I want you to teach me things, Seth.” She began to grind her ass against his cock. “Show me what I can do to make you feel good.”

_Teach me...show me..._

“Touch me,” she said.

He dug his fingernails into his palms. “If I touch you, your dad will kill me.”

Kate looked over her shoulder, her eyes narrowed. “If you don't touch me, _I'll_ kill you.” She grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist. Together, they moved her around on his lap, his cock rubbing along her ass crack.

“Goddamn,” he grunted.

Kate giggled.

“Shit, I mean—”

“It's okay,” she said, grinding down harder. “My dad's the preacher. Not me.”

This girl was going to be the death of him.

“Take off your jeans,” Seth instructed.

“What?”

“You heard me, princess.”

She smiled at the name, then quickly got off his lap to remove her shoes and jeans. He nearly shot his load when he saw her pink panties covered with red cherries. She climbed back on his lap and resumed grinding her ass against his cock. 

“Is this better?” she asked.

“Much better.” He turned her head so he could kiss her. Their tongues found each other, and Kate moaned, pushing down harder on him. He pulled her shirt up and covered her lacy pink bra with his hands. Her round tits fit perfectly in his palms. 

“This feels better too,” Kate said, smiling against his mouth. 

“I bet it does.” He pulled the cups down, freeing her tits. They were soft and firm in his hands. He rolled her pink nipples in between her fingers, making Kate cry out his name. He brushed her hair away from her neck and licked her pulse again. She still tasted like vanilla cupcakes. He wondered if the rest of her body tasted like that too. 

_No, this has already gone far enough._

Still, Seth didn't stop Kate as she started to ride his leg, her pussy rubbing up and down his blue jeans. With his mouth still on her neck and his fingers pinching her nipples, he watched her quicken her pace. The front of her cherry-covered panties now soaked. 

“Show me, Kate,” he said. “Show me what I can do to make you feel good.”

Hearing him use her words only made her hump his leg harder. She leaned forward, bracing her right hand on his desk, while grabbing his left hand and dropping it both in between her thighs. Whimpering, she spread her legs on his lap and using his hand, cupped her mound. He groaned into her neck. She felt as warm as sunshine. 

Looking over her shoulder, she said, “When I touch myself, I think about you, Seth.”

He groaned again. “Like this, princess?” He rubbed the front of her wet panties.

She nodded. “Inside too.”

_This girl..._

Seth moved her panties to the side. Her brown pubic hair was neatly trimmed, so he could still see her pink pussy lips and her juices flowing down her legs. 

Kate was still looking at him with those pretty green eyes. “It's all for you.”

This girl was making him come alive.

Slowly, he pushed his thick index finger into her dripping cunt. Kate winched before he was even halfway.

He stopped. “Kate, am I the first one?”

It took her a moment before she nodded.

He sighed, dropping his forehead to her shoulder. “Shit...”

She touched his hand in between her legs and kept him there. “Please don't stop, Seth. I want you to be the first.”

Her first. He hadn't been someone's first since high school—fourteen years ago.

“Are you sure?” he asked, lifting his head. “I want to hear you say it.”

She nuzzled her soft face against his. “I'm sure.” 

That was enough. He pushed his finger all the way inside Kate's warm and tight pussy. 

“Ah, Seth!” She mewled against him. 

He curled his finger inside her warmth. “Can you take another one, princess?” 

She inhaled. “I—I think so.”

He pushed in his middle finger, and she cried out, arching her back, then slumping against his chest.

“Okay?” he asked.

“It's a lot,” she panted.

“But it's gonna feel good.” He started to thrust his two fingers in and out of her virgin cunt. She squirmed on top of him, digging her nails into his arms and gasping each time he moved his fingers. He spread her pussy lips open, watching as more of her juices dripped out of her.

“See how much you like it?” he said.

She nodded. “Yes...yes...”

He thrust his fingers back inside her, tempted to add in a third one, just to see how far she could stretch, but he didn't want to push her.

_This has already gone far enough._

His conscience was still there, reminding him he was finger-fucking an eighteen-year-old girl, the pure and innocent preacher's daughter. 

But the sounds of Kate's loud, breathy moans drowned out his guilt. 

“Please, Seth, please, please...”

_Please..._

He was rubbing her clit now. His other hand squeezed her tits, and she turned her head to kiss him, thrusting her wet tongue into his mouth. He greedily sucked on it as her pussy clenched around his fingers.

“That's it, princess,” he said, staring into her green eyes. “You're close. I can feel it.”

Whimpering and moaning, she didn't break eye contact with him as she clenched around him again. “I feel it too...” Her moans grew louder and louder until she came with a shout, gushing around his fingers. 

“Goddamn,” she sighed.

He grinned, kissing her cheek. “Goddamn.”

She snuggled closer to him, pressing her nose against his neck as though she was breathing in his scent. “Your turn to show me,” she said, pushing her ass against his hard cock again.

Holy shit. He figured he would finish off in the bathroom before they left, but this was better. Much better.

As much as he loved Kate on his lap, he placed her on his desk. “I just want to look at you.” She looked pretty damn adorable with her shirt pushed up and her tits hanging out from her bra. And then there were those pink panties with the red cherries, drenched and ruined due to his fingers. 

Seth sat back in his chair and unzipped his jeans. He reached inside and pulled out his cock. Blood rushed to his head when he saw how big Kate's eyes got. His cock was probably the first one she ever saw. He was long and thick, pre-cum already dripping from the slit at his throbbing mushroomhead tip. His balls were aching too.

Using his left hand—still wet and covered with Kate—he began to stroke his dick. Looking at Kate was better than looking at any porno movie or dirty magazine. He was transfixed with everything about her. Her soft tits and hard nipples. Her small waist and cute belly button. Her pouty pink mouth. Her wavy brown hair. Her long legs. Her cute, round ass. 

And her warm as sunshine pussy.

_“I want you to be the first.”_

With a shudder, Seth came quickly, his cum shooting all over his fingers like some damn high school kid. 

Still perched on his desk, Kate smiled at him like she had just won the damn lottery.

“What are you smiling about?” he asked as he zipped himself up. 

She tilted her head. “Is it weird that I'm glad Shelley got sick today?”

He chuckled, grabbing a rag from his back pocket and wiping his hands. “Yes, it is.” Then, he spread her legs and cleaned her up as well. “But, I'm glad too.” He fixed her bra and shirt, then put her back on his lap. She curled her small body against his chest. He swore he could hear how hard their hearts were beating. 

“Seth?”

“Yeah?”

She lifted her gaze to him. “It's not just a crush.” She pulled him down and gave him a kiss. A Kate kiss. Soft and innocent and sweet, just like her.

It still took his breath away.

**

The next afternoon, Kate was sunbathing on her front lawn with Jessica. From sleepovers to SATs, Jessica was one of Kate's closest friends—which was why she wished she could tell her about what happened in Seth's office. 

_“I let Seth fuck me with his fingers...I felt his big cock against my ass...We kissed a lot...He played with my breasts...I watched him come...and I loved every moment of it.”_

Could she really share all of that with Jessica? Probably not. 

Seth also made it pretty clear when he had dropped her off at home last night that they should keep what happened between themselves until they figured things out. Kate agreed, but she had nothing to figure out. She knew exactly what she wanted, and that was to be with Seth. It was Seth who needed to figure things out, and that made her heart ache.

Her gaze drifted over to his house. His pick-up truck was there, so he was home. She wondered if he was watching her right now.

Kate rolled over on her towel to her stomach and picked up her copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ , which she was rereading for the hundredth time. 

Next to her, Jessica was on her back. Her curly blonde hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun, and a pair of aviator sunglasses covered her blue eyes. She was dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a black bikini top. Kate had on the same outfit, but she wore a yellow tank top over her bikini; the last thing she needed was for her father to come home right now and see her half-dressed in their front lawn.

Besides, the only person she wanted to see her in a bikini was currently trying to “figure things out.”

“I can't wait for the beach,” Jessica said with a sigh. “Are you sure you don't want to come? My parents are totally cool with it.”

Jessica's family was heading to the Bolivar Peninsula for a week-long vacation. Going away actually sounded nice. Plus Jessica was heading to UCLA in the fall. This would be their last trip to the beach for awhile.

“I'll check with my dad again,” she told her.

The truth was Kate didn't think her dad would object; it was the fact that she would be gone for a week. That was one less week she got to spend with Seth.

But it wasn't like he even cared, right?

She slammed her book shut and reached for her water bottle, taking in a long cool drink. That's when she noticed the really nice black sports car pulling into Seth's driveway and parking behind his truck. A tall man with slicked-back hair and black horn-rimmed glasses stepped out. His black suit looked as expensive as his car. He glanced over at Kate and Jessica, a small smile spreading on his face.

“Richard!” Seth walked out to his front porch to greet his visitor. “You son of a bitch!”

Richard. Seth's younger brother. What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be in Mexico? 

“Well, damn.” Jessica sat up, lowering her sunglasses to check out Richard. “My day just got a lot better.”

Not for Kate. The two brothers disappeared into Seth's place, and Seth hadn't looked at her once.

**

Ten minutes ago, Seth got a text from Richard that he was driving through Bethel on his way to Houston for a work meeting. 

“I figured since I was going to be nearby I should come and check out your new place,” Richard said, walking around his living room. “I mean, I still want to know why you chose this _Little House on the Prairie_ life over _Scarface_.”

Last year, he had offered Seth a job with him in Mexico but Seth turned it down. Honestly, he still wasn't too sure what his brother did down there, but he was 99.9 percent sure it had something to do with the cartel. 

“Maybe it's for the view.” Richard peeked through the window blinders to look at Kate and her friend, Jessica. “I have to admit, it's nice.”

“That's Kate, my neighbor's kid,” Seth said.

“Which one?”

_The one I made come with my fingers yesterday._

Seth walked over to the window. “The brunette.” Kate was laying on her stomach, reading, with her knees bent and her ankles crossed in the air. Those tiny jean shorts made him wonder what kind of panties she had on. 

Before he let his imagination get away from him, he swung his arm around Richard's shoulders. “Come on. Let me grab you a beer.”

They spent the next hour catching up, and it felt just like old times, sitting and drinking on Uncle Eddie's back porch on hot summer nights.

It was almost five when someone knocked on his door. He opened it to find Kate standing on the other side. She was alone, holding her towel and book. Jesus, she was reading freaking Harry Potter. 

“Hi.” She looked over his shoulder at Richard, who was sitting in the living room. “Hi.”

He waved back.

“Kate, this is my brother, Richard,” Seth said. “Richard, this is Kate from next door.”

“Nice to meet you.” She smiled at both of them. “So, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner. I'm making pork chops.”

Seth rubbed the back of his head. “I don't—”

“We'd love to,” Richard said from the living room.

Kate grinned. “Great. Come over at seven?”

Seth slowly nodded. “We'll be there.”

Kate walked away with an extra bounce in her step. Seth closed the door and looked back at Richard. 

His brother smirked. “You're tapping that, aren't you?”

“What the fuck, Richard?” Seth sank back into his chair and grabbed his beer, taking a long swig. “I am not tapping that.”

Richard's smirk remained. “But you want to, right?”

Seth picked at the label on his beer bottle. “It'll never work out. She's eighteen. Her dad's a preacher. Plus, she's way out of my league. She's got a good heart. Smart too. Hell, you remember what I was like when I was her age. I was a nightmare.”

“She wouldn't be the first girl you corrupted,” Richard said with a shrug.

If only his brother knew it was already too late. 

**

Seth and Richard arrived at the Fullers right at seven. Jacob greeted them at the door, excited to finally meet the brother Seth had talked so much about. 

Seth found Kate setting the table. When he saw she was wearing the same green sundress from their first dinner, he nearly fell over. The garment still fit her in all the right places, showing off the shape of her tits and her long legs. He still wondered what kind of panties she had on. 

“Dinner's almost ready,” she said, smiling at him.

“It smells great.” He gestured to the table. “Need any help?”

Her smile widened. “Maybe later.”

Dinner ended up being a hit. Everyone loved Kate's pork chops, and Richard seemed to get along with everyone. Hell, Scott managed to even crack a smile. 

After they cleared the table, Seth joined Kate in the kitchen. He was glad to finally be alone with her. Jacob and Richard were talking in the living room, and Scott's rock music was playing from his room upstairs. 

The two of them settled into their routine: Kate washing the dishes and Seth drying them. But when Seth reached for the next soapy plate, Kate was no longer standing next to him. He turned around to find her on her knees.

His mouth went dry. “What are you doing?” 

She put a finger to her lips. “Shh...”

He leaned back against the counter as Kate unzipped his pants and rubbed his bulge through his boxer briefs. His jaw clenched at her touch. Slowly, she pushed down his pants and boxers, sliding them down to his knees, and freeing his semi-hard cock. 

“Kate,” he said in a shaky voice.

He should tell her to stop, pull up his pants, and get her up from the floor. Instead, he grabbed the back of her head and pushed her toward his dick. She eagerly opened her mouth and her pink tongue darted out to lick the tip. 

Seth shivered and fought to keep his voice down. “Fuck.”

Kate took a hold of the base and started sliding her small hands up and down his large shaft. At the same time, she kept licking his tip. 

“It's getting bigger,” Kate said softly.

Fuck, her innocence was only making him harder. 

Soon, she was staring at his fully-erect cock. He knew he was big, but in Kate's eyes, his nine inches probably looked enormous. That didn't seem to intimidate her though. She grabbed his cock again, wrapped her pink lips around it, and began to suck.

Seth let out a low moan. “Kate...”

She swallowed as much of his cock as she could before her eyes started to water. She pulled back, using her hands to stroke him now instead. 

“Am I doing this right?” she asked, looking up at him.

For her first blow job, she was pretty talented. 

“You're amazing,” he said.

Smiling, she began to suck him off again, running her tongue over his leaking tip and bobbing her head up and down over his dick. 

In the next room, Jacob and Richard continued talking over the television. Upstairs, the bass in Scott's music shook the walls. This was too reckless. Any one of them could walk into the kitchen right now and see Kate on her knees sucking his cock. He had to make this fast.

Holding the back of her head, Seth began thrusting forward, fucking Kate's mouth at a rapid pace. Her eyes widened, and she dropped her hands to her lap as he took control. 

_Fuck, fuck, FUCK—_

He didn't stop pumping his hips until his cum spilled into Kate's mouth. So much poured out that Kate had no choice but to swallow every last drop. When he was done, she pulled away, gasping for air; some of his cum dribbled down her chin. 

Also out of breath, Seth collapsed back against the counter, his hands still tangled in Kate's hair. Her cheeks were red and her lips swollen, and damn, she looked good with his cum on her face. Using his knuckles, he wiped it off her chin and waited for her to lick them clean. She did, watching him watching her the entire time. 

Maybe he wasn't the one doing the corrupting.

He pulled up his boxers and pants, then helped Kate to her feet. She pressed herself against his side, and he lifted her short green dress to finally get an answer to the question that had plagued him all day. She was wearing a pair of white cotton panties and they were still the sexiest thing ever, especially since her center was soaked from having his cock in her mouth.

“Is this all for me?” he asked, rubbing the wet spot.

She nodded. “It's always for you.”

That's what he was afraid of. 

**

Kate didn't see Seth much on Sunday. She figured it was because Richard was still in town, but by the evening, Richard's sports car was gone and she still hadn't heard anything.

She was laying in bed, staring at her phone as though that would make Seth contact her. Instead, she reached under her blanket and started to rub her clit. With her mind still filled with fresh memories of Seth kissing her, and his fingers inside her pussy, and his cock in her mouth, it didn't take long for her to come.

At that moment, her phone beeped. Her heart jumped when she saw the text from Seth.

_Shelley's still sick. Can you fill in again tomorrow?_

She texted back saying yes, and waited for him to write more. Good night. Sweet dreams. I miss you.

Nothing came.

In the morning, Kate met Seth with a muffin, but he showed up empty handed. 

"No OJ?” she asked as they got into his truck.

“Sorry, I must have forgotten.”

He never forgot her orange juice. 

She turned her head away, so he couldn't see the hurt on her face.

The rest of the work day didn't get any better. She didn't see Seth until he came back at four. After everyone left, she found him hunkered down in his office. She closed the door and moved to him at his desk. She straddled him in his chair, looped her arms around his neck, and tried to kiss him, but to her surprise, he stopped her.

“What's wrong?” she asked.

He stood, forcing her to get off him. “We can't do this anymore, Kate.”

He was pushing her away again, but he had tried before, and it hadn't worked. 

She reached for him once more, but he grabbed her wrists and held her arms down.

“Listen to me,” he said. “This has to stop. It was different when we were just kissing, but now—”

She narrowed her eyes. “But now I suck your dick.”

With his shoulders slumped, he released her wrists. “We're being careless, Kate. What if your dad had walked in and saw you? What if Tommy came back to office tonight and found you on my lap?”

That was all bullshit, and Kate knew it.

“What are you so scared about?” she asked.

Seth flinched at her question. 

“Why are you holding back?” She struggled to not cry in front of him. “Because you think I'm too young? Not experienced or mature enough?”

“No—no, that's not it at all,” he said sternly. 

Her bottom lip trembled. “Then, why can't you just admit that you do want to be with me?”

Seth opened his mouth, but no words came out. Kate realized there was no use in trying to make him feel something that he didn't feel. 

Kate opened his office door. “By the way, Shelley called and said she was feeling better. She'll be back tomorrow.”

“Okay, thanks,” Seth mumbled.

“And I'm going out of town with Jessica next week, so don't bother contacting me to fill in,” she continued. “In fact, don't bother contacting me at all anymore.” With that, Kate walked out and slammed the door behind her before Seth could see the tears falling down her face.


	3. August

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this update took longer than usual. Writing and editing it was A Lot. See the "so many feelings" tag. 
> 
> I got really attached to Seth and Kate in this story, so it's kinda sad to see it end. BUT the happy ending was worth it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, comments, and love! I hope you enjoyed this one.
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

Spending a week away from Seth gave Kate some perspective on their relationship. First of all, they didn't have one. A relationship implied trust and commitment, not sloppy kisses and messy blow jobs done in secret. Maybe that was part of the allure to Seth; she was forbidden fruit, and nothing more.

She didn't deserve to be treated like someone's deep, dark secret. She wanted to be out in the open with the person she loved...and if Seth didn't feel the same way, then screw him. When she got back home, she would only have two more weeks until she left for school, and after that, Seth Gecko would just be a mistake from her past. 

But right now, Kate couldn't get Seth out of her head, no matter how hard she tried. When guys talked to her and Jessica at the beach, she only compared them to Seth—and none of them measured up. She didn't have any butterflies in her stomach, or feel like she was floating in the clouds, or ache for them.

Only Seth could make her feel that way. Even though she told him to never contact her again, she found herself checking her phone to see if she had missed a call or text. She craved his kisses, his touch, his smile, and the sound of his voice.

It was those cravings that drew Kate to spread her legs at night. Even with Jessica sleeping just a few feet away in the other bed, that didn't stop Kate from touching herself. When she reached under her nightgown, she imagined Seth's big hands squeezing her breasts. When she slipped her fingers into her panties, they were Seth's thick fingers plunging into her wet slit. When she licked her lips, it was Seth's hot mouth she tasted. And when she swallowed, it was Seth's cum flowing down her throat. 

_“That's it, princess. You're close. I can feel it.”_

Kate whimpered into her pillow at the memory of Seth thrusting his fingers inside her. She tried to do the same, rubbing her fingers up and down her now-smooth pussy. She and Jessica had gone to the salon their first day here to get waxed. It hurt like a bitch, but she sure did look good in her new bikini. Now, she imagined Seth's head in between her slick thighs, licking her bare pussy, his warm tongue lapping at her juices, just drinking her in. She rubbed her clit harder, smothering her cries into her pillow, careful not to wake Jessica.

It was a secret. 

It was forbidden.

It was wrong.

That's why she had climbed on Seth's lap in his office, why she went down on her knees in her kitchen, and why she couldn't stop making herself come at the thought of Seth kissing her, touching her, fucking her.

Seth was her forbidden fruit. The older neighbor with rough hands and rough kisses, the one who called her princess while his fingers were buried inside her pussy, the one who fucked her mouth with his big cock until his cum spilled down her throat. 

_Secret...forbidden...wrong...so wrong..._

Kate's entire body tensed as she climaxed in her bed, a low moan escaping her lips. She quickly looked over at Jessica's bed, but her friend continued to snore softly. Breathless, she rolled over on her back, her thin nightgown clinging to her sweaty body. She blinked several times to find tears in her eyes. If what she and Seth were doing was so wrong, why did it feel so right? A mixture of sadness and frustration filled her. She felt stupid, emotional, needy. Shaking her head, she wiped away her tears. 

That was the last time Seth made her cry.

**

Seth tried not to notice that Kate had been gone for seven days. 

The first two days were fine. He went to work, he came home, he had a beer, and he went to bed. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for the fact that his gaze lingered a little bit longer on Kate's dark bedroom window every night. 

Day three, he went fishing at the lake with Tommy after work. They mostly drank beer and talked about sports and girls. But then Tommy brought up the fact that Seth probably hadn't gotten laid since moving to Bethel. He wanted to describe to Tommy how warm and tight Kate Fuller's pussy felt and how she sucked his cock and swallowed his cum like a champ. The beer had made Seth's tongue loose, but not that loose. So he told Tommy to shut the fuck up and they moved on.

Day four, Seth helped Jacob mow his lawn and nonchalantly asked how Kate was doing. Jacob pulled out his phone to show him a picture of her at the beach. And there she was, smiling brightly for the camera, wearing a long, flowy yellow dress, sunglasses, and a big floppy hat. She looked like she was having a great time without him. 

The rest of the week didn't get any better. He found more gray hairs. He wasn't eating much. He was moody and irritable, snapping at people at work for no reason. Shelley even asked if he wanted to go home early.

“You don't look too good,” she said. “Maybe you're coming down with a fever too.”

Seth grind his teeth. “I'm fine.”

How was it possible that an eighteen-year-old girl was causing his life to fall apart? 

On the seventh day (it wasn't like he was doing a countdown or anything), he heard a car pull up next door. He hurried to his living room window and watched Kate exit a Ford Explorer. She looked even more beautiful with her wavy beach hair and sun-kissed tan. She waved bye to Jessica and her family and ran up her front porch where Jacob was waiting for her.

“Hi, Dad!” She threw her arms around him. “Did you miss me?”

Seth watched them embrace and he actually felt his stomach knot with jealously. But he had no one to blame but himself for messing things up with Kate. He had pushed her far enough away that he couldn't reach her anymore. It was for her own good, he told himself. She had no future with him. Her future was getting the hell out of Bethel and go to college. 

Just a few more weeks and Kate would be off to school, and this summer would be nothing but a distant memory.

But that was easier said than done when a couple days later while on his way home from work, he saw Kate on the side of the road. She was crouched down next to her bike, examining a flat tire. At first, Seth drove past her. After all, she had made it clear she never wanted to speak to him again, but he couldn't leave her stranded there. 

Seth hit the brakes and put his pick-up truck in reverse. He pulled over to the side and approached Kate. She was dressed in a light blue halter top, white cotton shorts and Converse sneakers. Her long hair was still tousled from the beach. She looked adorable and cute and sexy and delicate and so damn fuckable. 

His palms were sweaty, his mouth dry. He felt like a kid with a crush. 

What was that saying? What comes around, goes around.

“Hey, Kate,” he said. “You need some help?”

“No, thanks,” she said, standing.

He gestured to her flat tire. “You sure?”

She grabbed her backpack and swung it over her shoulders. “It's not that far from home.” She started walking with her bike when Seth blocked her path.

“Get in the truck,” he said.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Please,” he added.

With a scowl, Kate handed her bike over to Seth. He opened the passenger's side door for her before placing her bike into the back of his pick-up.

As he drove them home, Seth noticed the difference from when they used to ride home together after work. There was no laughter, no smiling, no teasing. It was just dead silence. 

“So,” Seth cleared his throat, “how was the beach?”

Kate tapped her fingers on her thighs. They were painted a pale pink. “Fine.”

He glanced at the backpack at her feet. “Were you at the library?”

“I was returning some books,” she said, keeping her gaze fixed to the windshield.

All right, message received. No more questions.

When Seth pulled into his driveway a few minutes later, Kate quickly put her hand on the door handle. “Thanks for the ride.” 

_Don't let her go._

“Wait,” he said before she could leave.

To his relief, she stayed in her seat, and those pretty green eyes were finally looking at him.

“Listen, Kate, um—I'm sorry, okay?” He rubbed the back of his neck; every cell in his body on edge as he forced the words out his mouth. He couldn't mess this up, not again. “I'm sorry for pushing you away when I shouldn't have. That's the last fucking thing I want because it hurts so damn much when I'm not with you. I mean, you're sitting right next to me, and I just want to kiss you. And I hate that you hate me, and I don't deserve your forgiveness for being such a bastard, but I miss you, Kate. I really, really miss you.” He paused to catch his breath, but also to gauge her reaction. She was staring straight ahead again. “Kate, please...” His voice was thick with emotion. He didn't know what he would do if she told him to fuck off.

She finally turned her head. “Do you want to come inside?”

He blinked, unsure if he had heard her correctly. “What?”

“Do you want to come inside?” she repeated. “My dad won't be home until late, and Scott's staying over at a friend's.” 

He struggled to find a response, but Kate didn't wait for him. She jumped out of the truck with her backpack and walked across his lawn to her house. She left the front door open for him, so sure he would follow her.

Seth rested his forehead against his steering wheel. “Shit.”

**

Kate waited at the bottom of the staircase, staring at the open front door, waiting, waiting for Seth. Although only a few seconds had passed by, it felt like an eternity. She didn't know what had come over her when she asked Seth to come inside. When she saw Seth pull over the side of the road, she thought the universe was playing a sick joke on her. Then, she tried to keep cool in his truck, even though she wanted to jump him. He looked so good with his blue jeans and fitted white T-shirt that showed off his muscular arms and fiery tattoo. She didn't even care that he was still sweaty from working outside all day. To her, his scent was intoxicating, like the first day of summer. When he made it home, she was quick to bolt before she gave into temptation. Instead, Seth surprised her with an apology and a confession. He missed her. He really, really missed her. 

_I missed you too._

But the words were lodged deep inside her heart because she didn't want to get hurt again. 

Instead, she invited him over because that's what she was used to doing. He never refused, but as she waited for him, her heart began to sink. He wasn't coming. 

Just as she stepped down to close the door, Seth walked in, closing the door himself. His soft handsome face looked up expectantly at her, and his hazel eyes seemed to gaze into her soul. That familiar ache returned inside her, the one only Seth could take care of.

Without saying a word, Kate held out her hand and Seth stepped forward to take it. His hand was rough from working outdoors, but his touch was gentle. She led him upstairs and into her room. Even though they were alone in the house, she shut the door. When she turned back to Seth, he looked like he wanted to devour her—and she was okay with that.

“Seth, I—”

He cut her off with a hungry kiss. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms and legs around him. He had no trouble picking her up and molding her small body against his frame. They fell back into her bed, Kate on top. Their heated kisses continued; neither one of them letting the other come up for air. She moaned into his mouth. He sucked on her tongue. 

She really, really missed this.

Soon, Kate's hips started to roll against Seth's hardness. He lowered his hands to her bottom and squeezed both cheeks. She whimpered, grinding harder against him. 

“Baby...” Seth groaned into her neck.

The feeling of Seth unraveling beneath her made her move her hips faster. Her panties getting soaked each time her pussy rubbed against his cock though his jeans. Seth wrapped his big arms around her, thrusting his hips up to meet her. They were humping each other like two horny teenagers. Kate tried to ignore the fact that compared to Seth's thirty-two years, she practically was one. And yet here they were, making out like crazy in her bedroom.

Kate gave Seth an open-mouth kiss again, eager to taste him once more. Forbidden fruit never tasted so sweet. With his big hands still holding her ass, Seth rocked their hips together; the friction rubbed against her clit in a delicious way. He dipped his fingers into her shorts from behind, stroking her wet pussy through her panties. 

“Seth,” she gasped.

He suddenly turned them over, so he was on top. She shivered with anticipation as he pulled her shorts and panties down her legs. He removed her shoes and socks too. Once she was naked from the waist down, she closed her legs out of embarrassment, feeling too exposed, too vulnerable. 

Seth knelt before her. “No more hiding, princess.”

It was time to give in. 

Slowly, Kate spread her legs for Seth, her pink cunt on display for him and only him. His eyes widened when he saw how smooth and bare she was now. 

“I got a new bikini,” she said, feeling her face grow warm.

“It must have been a very tiny one,” he said, running his heavy palms over her legs, pushing her knees up to her chest so that she was spread wide. 

“Yeah, it was like wearing dental floss—oh, my god!”

Kate cried out as Seth ducked his head in between her thighs and licked her pussy with one long swipe. She thought his tongue inside her mouth was amazing, but his skillful tongue sliding into her slick folds was even more incredible. 

“Is this still all for me?” he asked.

“Yes, yes, yes...” Whimpering, she lifted her hips to meet his tongue again and again.

He pressed kisses on her smooth pussy and the soft skin inside her thighs. She didn't even mind that his stubble scraped her skin like sandpaper. 

“I could lick your pussy all day, princess,” he said, looking up at her. His irises in his hazel eyes were almost black. He spread her pussy lips open and smiled like he just discovered some sort of hidden treasure. Once his lips found her clit, he began to suck on the bundle of nerves. 

“Seth!” Kate threw her back against the pillow. She clutched the bed sheets, unable to contain the fire spreading through her body. 

Seth lapped at her juices just like she had been fantasizing about last week. Now it was a reality, and it was better than anything she ever imagined. He continued to tease her clit with his tongue, while sliding two thick fingers in and out of her drenched pussy. 

“Goddamn, you're tight,” he said, curving his fingers inside her.

She tossed her head from side to side, feeling delirious. “Seth, please, please...”

His mouth didn't stop sucking on her clit, and the loud squelching sounds of his fingers thrusting in and out her pink hole mingled with her frantic and desperate moans. 

She twisted around on the mattress. “Please, please, please...”

Seth's tongue, his fingers...it was too much.

With a scream, she climaxed, arching against his mouth and hand. Her warm release flowed out of her pussy and down her legs, and Seth was right there to clean it up. God, this was so dirty and wrong and perfect. As he left kisses in between her legs, she heard the clink of his belt unbuckling and the sound of his zipper unzipping. Was he going to fuck her now?

He brought out his hard cock and pressed it against her pussy. Hot and velvety smooth, the feel of it was burning her from the inside out. He lowered himself to her, smothering her body with his muscles. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, tasting her salty sweetness on his lips. Whining, she raised her hips to meet his cock. 

_I want it, I want it, I want—_

She was so wet he could slide in easily, and maybe her first time wouldn't hurt her much. But Seth didn't put his cock inside. Instead, he continued kissing her, while rubbing his dick on her pussy. Not that she didn't mind, but she wanted more. 

“Seth, please...” She lifted her hips again, telling him it was okay. Each time she did, he pushed her back down though. He propped himself up on his left hand, and with his right, he stroked his cock. She watched his face as it contorted with pleasure and his breathing became more labored. His hand was moving faster—then their eyes locked ( _“It's all for you.”_ ), and he groaned her name. Warm cum splashed on her pussy and stomach. 

With a heavy sigh, he collapsed to her side. Kate didn't move, only to turn her head to look at Seth. His chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath and he had one arm draped over his eyes, making it difficult for her to see what he was thinking. She hoped he didn't regret any of this. Slowly, he sat up and looked her over, taking in the sight of her covered with his sticky cum.

“I'll be back,” he said, pulling up his jeans.

She watched him disappear down the hall, the ache still blooming deep inside her.

**

In the Fuller's bathroom, Seth glanced at his reflection in the mirror. His mouth and chin were still shiny was Kate's pussy. God, she had tasted divine, sweet and overflowing like honey straight from the honeycomb. No one else had experienced it before him, and if it was up to Seth, no one but him would ever know of the taste. And fuck, when he was rubbing his cock on her, it took every ounce of self-control to not thrust inside her, even though she was practically asking for it.

Instead, he came all over her like some sort of animal. Kate didn't deserve that. 

He grabbed a hand towel from the rack and ran it under the sink faucet. As he walked down the hallway, he tried not to look at any of the family pictures on the wall, tried not to think of the preacher and his dead wife, or the little girl with ribbons in her hair. 

When he returned to Kate's room, she was sitting up in bed, rubbing the cum he had splattered on her body into her skin. Well, that was unexpected. He watched from the doorway as she licked her fingers clean, smacking her lips together when she was done.

“Next time come inside my mouth, okay?” she said.

“Jesus Christ, Kate,” he said, shaking his head.

“What?” she asked with a not-so-innocent smile.

“You know what.”

Seth approached the bed with the towel, and Kate reclined on the mattress, automatically spreading her legs for him. He could get used to that. He wiped the towel over her thighs and pussy, cleaning up her juices and his cum. After he wiped her stomach, he pressed a soft kiss on her belly button.

Kate sighed. “Are you going to fuck me now?”

Seth's head jerked up. “What?”

She lifted herself up to her elbows. “I thought we were going to—”

“No.” Seth rose to his feet, tossing the towel to the floor. 

“Why not?” Kate asked, her voice trembling.

_Because your first time should be special._

“You're not ready,” he told her bluntly.

Kate narrowed her eyes and rolled out of bed, putting back on her underwear. “You don't get to decide if I'm ready or not, Seth. I do.”

_Shit, shit, shit._

Seth grabbed her hand. “Hey.”

Kate's face didn't soften, but she sat back on the bed with him. 

“You're right,” he said, interlacing their fingers, her small hand getting swallowed up by his. “It's me. I'm the one who's not ready.”

Kate frowned. “Don't tell me you're still bothered by the age thing.”

“It's the age thing, it's the first time thing, it's the college thing, it's everything.” He hung his head. “I don't want to be the one to mess up your life, Kate.”

“But you won't.”

“Are you sure about that? You don't know how badly I want to fuck you right now. But guess what? I don't have a condom, and you're probably not on any birth control, right?”

“No, I'm not," she said softly.

“You see, I can't help but feel reckless when I'm with you because all I want is to be inside you. Do you understand?” She nodded, and he wrapped his arms around her. “We just have to be more careful, okay?”

“Okay, I get it,” she mumbled into his shoulder. “But I still want you to be the first.”

“And when the time's right, I will be.” He tilted her chin up. “But you know, there are other ways I can make you come.”

She slowly smiled. “Like what?”

Seth reached behind her neck and untied her halter top, freeing her perfect tits. Those pink nipples were just begging to be sucked.

**

Kate flopped down stomach-first on Jessica's bed. Around her were four big suitcases. It was hard to believe that Jessica was able to pack up her entire life just like that. Meanwhile, Kate was leaving for orientation next week and she had barely started packing. In a way, she was avoiding it. Once she started packing, it meant that she was really leaving Bethel—and that meant leaving her dad, and Scott, and Seth. 

“I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow,” she said. 

Jessica sat on the carpeted floor, painting her toenails red. “Well, I can. I've been counting the days since I got my acceptance letter.”

“Yeah, but aren't you going to miss everyone?”

“When did you get so sentimental, Kate? I thought you couldn't wait to get out of here.” Her friend lifted a brow. “Unless something's changed...”

Kate blushed. Was it that obvious?

Jessica grinned. “Oh, my god. Who is it? And please don't tell me it's Kyle. He's such a dork.”

“No, it's not Kyle.” 

“Then, who is it? Tell me!”

Kate couldn't let Jessica leave without telling her about Seth. Besides, after what happened in her bedroom a couple days ago, she was pretty sure Seth had everything about them figured out. 

She joined Jessica on the floor and held out her pinky finger. “Okay, but you can't tell anyone else.”

“Hey, no one knows you french kissed Kyle in the back of the church, right?” 

“And no one ever will,” Kate said, still holding out her pinky. “Swear to me you won't tell anyone.”

Jessica hooked her pinky with Kate's and shook it. “Okay, I swear. Now tell me who the fuck it is.”

Kate chewed on her bottom lip, her heartbeat racing. “It's Seth.”

“Seth who?”

“Seth, my neighbor.”

Jessica's blue eyes widened when it suddenly clicked for her. “Seth? As in Mr. Muscles? As in the gorgeous guy with the tattoo? As in 'Look at me, I'm hot, wild sex walking on two legs?'”

“Yes, that's him!” Kate said, laughing.

Jessica shoved her. “No way. You're lying!”

“I'm not.” Kate shoved her right back.

“Prove it.”

Kate could describe everything she and Seth had done (the kissing, the grinding, the blowing, the sucking, the licking), but she knew her friend wanted real evidence. Slowly, she lowered the front of her T-shirt until the top of her cleavage was showing. 

Jessica screeched. “Is that a hickey?” 

Kate pulled up her shirt quickly. “Shhh!” She glanced over her shoulder at the bedroom door to make sure it was still closed. “Remember, you swore!”

Jessica put a hand over her heart. “You have my word, but what the fuck, Kate? You and Seth?”

“I know, it's hard to believe...”

“I mean, he's—and you're—”

Thirty-two, eighteen. Dangerous, the preacher's daughter. In Bethel, leaving for Austin. 

All of it was true.

“How long has this been going on?” Jessica asked.

“It just started this summer,” Kate said.

“Have you—you know—done it?” 

Kate shrugged. “Not yet.”

“Yet?” Jessica placed a hand on her cheek. “Oh, dear. What about the purity ring we got in middle school? And the sacred vow we took?”

“Look who's talking,” Kate said, rolling her eyes. 

Jessica snickered. “So, what are you guys waiting for?” 

Kate thought telling Jessica would make her feel different, but it only reminded her of the ache still throbbing inside her. 

“The right time,” she told her friend.

“Well, you better hurry up,” Jessica said, going back to painting her toes. “Because next week, you're out of here.”

**

It was almost dinner time when Kate left Jessica's. They cried when they said good-bye, and Kate made Jessica promise to call as soon as she made it to California.

Kate hugged her tightly. “Don't turn into an airhead.”

Jessica squeezed her harder. “Don't turn into a slut.”

As Kate rode her bike home, she got a text from her dad asking when she would be back. She pedaled faster, thinking her dad and Scott were waiting for her to start dinner. 

“I'm home!” she called out when she walked through the front door, but what she saw stopped her in her tracks.

Seth was sitting in the living room with her dad. He gave her a crooked smile, and her knees almost buckled.

“Hi, Katie-cakes.” Her dad got up to kiss her cheek. 

“Hi, Dad.” She kept her gaze on Seth. What was he doing here? “Hi, Seth. Are you staying for dinner?”

“Actually,” her dad looked from Seth to her, “Seth has invited you over to his place for dinner tonight.”

Kate's breathing hitched. “Like a date?”

Her dad chuckled. “I don't know, Seth. Are you asking my daughter out on a date?”

“It's just dinner,” Seth said.

“Okay, it's a date!” Her dad clapped his hands together. 

What the hell was going on? She felt like she had stepped in some sort of alternate dimension.

“What time should I come over?” Kate asked Seth.

“Seven, okay?”

She nodded. “Okay, seven.”

He got up from the couch, brushing past her. She caught a whiff of his amber cologne, and she wanted to reach out for him and bury herself in that scent, but she felt her dad's heavy gaze watching them.

When Seth was gone, she turned back to him.

“Who are you, and what you done to my real dad?” she said.

He laughed again. “It's me. Your real dad.”

“So, you're really okay with me going over to Seth's?” she asked.

He sat back on the couch, hands on his knees. “No, but I'm also not okay with you going away for school. The point is I'm not going to stop you. You're an adult now, and you can make your own decisions.”

Her father's honesty was always disarming. It probably came with his job.

“Whatever's going on with you and Seth is none of my business,” her dad said. “And from what I can tell, he really cares about you.”

“How can you tell?” she asked.

“He asked me for your famous spaghetti recipe.”

Kate groaned. “Dad!”

With another laugh, he pointed to the stairs. “You better go get ready.”

She turned to go when he added, “And be home by nine.”

Turning back, she stuck out her bottom lip. A trick she first learned when she used to want ice cream before bedtime. 

He sighed. “Okay, ten.”

Her pout turned into a smile. “Thanks, Daddy.”

**

Seth wanted everything to be perfect tonight. He vacuumed. He lit a candle that made his entire house smell like cinnamon. He even put on a damn sweater. 

He kept telling himself it was just dinner, but Jacob was right; this was a date.

When the knock came at seven, Seth opened the door to find Kate on his front porch. Fuck. She was wearing that pretty green dress. He flashbacked to that first meeting when he thought she was sweetest thing he had ever laid eyes on. With her wavy hair, cherry red lips, and long legs, she still was.

“Um, I brought brownies,” she said, holding up a plastic container. 

“Thanks.” He took the container from her and let her in.

She looked around his living room, clasping her hands in front of her. “You know, it occurred to me as I was walking over that I've never been inside your place.”

“Well, I'm sorry it took so long,” he said, leading her into the kitchen. 

He was sorry everything had taken so long.

“Dinner's almost ready,” he said. “I made spaghetti, but it isn't quite like yours, so cut me some slack, okay?”

Kate smiled. “I'm sure I'll love it.”

He blushed at her approval. He fucking blushed. 

“Is there anything I can help with?” she asked.

“You can make the salad.” He gestured to the bags in the sink.

She found a bowl and started mixing the lettuce together. “So, I kinda told Jessica about us.”

“I kinda told your dad about us too,” he said, stirring the marinara sauce on the stove.

“Yeah, why did you decide to tell my dad?” she asked with her hand on her hip.

He smirked. “Why did you decide to tell Jessica?”

She didn't blink. “Because I was ready.”

“So was I,” Seth replied just as quickly.

Something shifted in the air. There was more electricity, more heat, more tension.

Kate stared at his mouth. “And what exactly did you say to my dad?” 

He turned off the burner and stepped toward her. “That his daughter is the most amazing woman I've ever met. That she's beautiful, smart, kind, strong, and she always gets what she wants.” He cupped her cheek with his hand, and she naturally brought herself to him. “What do you want right now, princess?”

She was still staring at his mouth. “A kiss.”

He lowered his face to her, gently kissing her. It was a Kate kiss. He had learned that from her.

“What about you, Seth?” she asked when they separated, her eyes glassy and skin flushed. “What do you want?”

He brushed his thumb across her bottom lip. “Just you.”

“And how long have you wanted me?” 

Kate was playing with fire and she knew it.

He scanned her body, again appreciating how snug and short her outfit was. “Since I saw you in this dress.”

“So, you had a crush on me too?” she asked, smiling.

He smiled back. “Come on, Kate. You know it wasn't just a crush.” It just took him awhile to realize it. He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. “Did you mean it, princess? Are you ready?” His heart was beating so loud, he was afraid Kate would hear it.

She looked up at him with those hypnotic green eyes and kissed him, open mouth and tongue. A Seth kiss. She had learned that from him.

With a growl, he hoisted her up to the counter and reached under her dress, pulling down a pair of black silk panties. She was just full of surprises tonight.

He pushed her skirt up and spread her legs. Her pink cunt glistened for him. “I haven't been able to get the sweet taste of your pussy out of my head, princess.” 

Seth wanted to slide his tongue in between her folds, but first, he wanted to play. Keeping her legs spread, he pushed a finger inside Kate, and she choked back a sob. She clung onto the counter top as he added a second finger into her warm pussy. 

She mewled. “Seth...”

“I want you ready, princess,” he said, pumping his fingers in and out. “I want you ready for my cock.” With that, he added a third one, stretching her open. 

Kate cried out, throwing her head back.

Seth moved his fingers inside her, and she clenched eagerly around them. It looked like she would have no problem taking his cock. He replaced his fingers with his mouth, wiggling his tongue into her pussy. 

Kate was half-babbling, half-begging by now. “Seth, oh, my god...please...fuck...oh...please...”

He knew what she wanted, and they would get there, but first, he wanted her wet and messy on his kitchen counter. He pressed Kate down on her back and draped both her legs over his shoulders, burying his tongue inside her. He licked up every sweet drop she released. Kate dug her fingers into his scalp, rolling her hips against his face.

“Yes, Seth, right there,” she moaned. “It's for you. It's all for you.”

Inside his jeans, his cock strained against the denim. He wanted to jerk off right there, but when he emptied himself tonight, he wanted to make sure it was inside Kate's pretty little pussy.

For now, he focused on eating her out. He meant it when he said he could lick her pussy for days. He was like an addict, looking for another hit, another high—and Kate was the drug running through his veins.

Her moans filled the room. “I'm gonna come...”

Seth stood upright and filled her cunt with his fingers now, thrusting one, then two, then three, until her moans turned to wails, and she convulsed, spraying her release all over the counter top. That was another surprise. 

“Wow, that was intense.” Kate was still shaking. “What was that?”

“You just squirted, princess,” he said, pulling his drenched fingers out of her.

“I what?” She sat up and looked down at the small puddle dripping from her to the floor. “Isn't that gross?”

“The opposite,” he said. “It was sexy watching you lose control like that.”

“It was?”

He nodded, pulling her skirt down over her legs. “In fact, I wanna see you do it again.” He lifted her small body into his arms and carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

**

Kate barely had time to register she was in Seth's bedroom when he laid her down on his king-sized bed. It looked so grown-up compared to her room filled with pink sheets, stuffed animals, and stickers. His white sheets were super soft like they were made out of Egyptian cotton. He had a bookcase filled with hardcover books, which surprised her. Framed action movie posters like _Die Hard_ and _Alien_ hung on his walls. He even had a record player, and she wanted to ask him what kind of records he owned, but she was suddenly distracted with Seth undressing. He tugged his gray sweater over his head, revealing his muscular chest, large tattoo, and washboard abs. God, he was big everywhere. As he unbuckled his belt, she took off her dress and bra. Naked and sitting in the middle of Seth's bed, she wrapped her arms around her chest.

“No more hiding,” Seth reminded her.

She dropped her arms, and Seth's face darkened. What was he thinking? He finished undressing and approached the bed. Her mouth watered at the sight of his big, veiny cock and his heavy balls dangling in between his hard thighs. She half-expected him to shove it in her mouth (and she kind of wished he would). Instead, he covered her body with his, capturing her mouth with a deep kiss. She clung on to him, feeling small and safe underneath him. 

Seth ran his hands over her body, feeling every inch of her skin. His touch was hot and electric, sending a million jolts through her system. He was still kissing her when he cupped her mound, and she twitched. He was serious about making her squirt again.

Twisting two fingers into her slippery pussy, Seth picked up where he left off in the kitchen. His fingers curved inside her, hitting that spot again. She moaned into his mouth as his thumb pushed down on her clit. She squirmed beneath him. It wasn't fair that he could touch her, but she couldn't touch him. She reached in between their bodies, grabbing his dick. He was so thick, she couldn't even wrap her fingers all the way around him.

Seth shuddered. “Goddamn...”

As he fucked her with his fingers, she stroked his cock, feeling it swell in her hand.

“Please, Seth, please...” she panted against his mouth.

_I want it, I want it, I want—_

His jaw clenched, and he slid down her body, forcing her to let go of his cock. She whimpered at the loss, but soon gasped when his mouth found her nipples. His lips ghosted the purple hickey he had left on top of her right breast. With his fingers were still inside her, he sucked on her tits, biting down on her nipples, then soothing them with his tongue. She moaned and squirmed, but she was trapped underneath Seth's big body. His mouth traveled down to her stomach and back in between her legs. It seemed to be his favorite part on her body.

He spread her pussy open again, watching her juices leak out from her. “One more,” he said. “Give me one more, and I'll give you what you want.” He thrust three fingers inside her at once, and she cried out at how full she felt again. If his fingers could cause her to do that, what was his cock going to feel like?

Seth drove his fingers in and out of her, quickening his pace each time. She clenched around them, and even when she was empty, she continued to clench, seeking his fingers again. 

“You have no idea, do you?” he said, watching her empty pussy clench. “No idea how _good_ you are.”

Not forbidden. Not wrong.

_Good._

When Kate clenched around his fingers again, she knew she was close. Another tremble rocked through her, and she gasped, trying to push Seth's hand away. “Wait, I'm gonna—” She was about to say pee, but when the liquid gushed out of her, it was clear and odorless. 

“Oh, my god,” she said, her toes curling. 

Seth really did make her squirt again. He watched the entire thing with that dark indescribable look on his face.

“Sorry about your sheets,” she said, weakly. 

“Don't worry about it.” He pulled his fingers out of her and kissed the top of her head. “You did so good, princess.”

In a haze, she watched him walk over to the nightstand next to his bed, take out a foil wrapper, and roll a condom over his big cock. She bit on her lip as the inside of her stomach performed cartwheels. The moment she had waited for, dreamed about and fantasized about was finally here.

Seth returned to the bed, settling in between her open legs and sprinkling kisses on her face. “Tell me, Kate. Tell me again.”

There was so much she wanted to tell him, but looking up into his eyes, she understood what he was asking, what that darkened expression meant. 

“I want you to be the first,” she said.

With those words, Seth slowly began to push his big cock inside her tight pussy. A loud whimper escaped her mouth. She knew he wanted to be careful with her, but even though she was dripping wet, she could feel the pressure, the burn, the exquisite feeling of being stretched and pulled apart. 

She winced. “It hurts...”

Seth comforted her with another kiss. “I know, baby, but I'll make you feel real good soon, I promise.”

She nodded as she blinked back her tears. He brushed them from her eyelashes and pushed a few more inches inside her, and she keened. Nothing had prepared her for this. The connection. The intimacy. The trust. The completion. The love.

Seth pulled away slightly, prying her legs open, so they could both watch him slide his cock all the way in. Kate cried out again when he bottomed out, but she couldn't look away, couldn't ignore how deep he was inside her. 

She wiggled against him. “Make me feel real good, Seth, you promised.”

He grunted. “Gonna fuck you now.” With that, he started to move his hips, slamming his cock into her. 

“Yes, Seth!” She tugged him down to her, kissing him, licking into his mouth like he had licked into her pussy. He groaned, thrusting his hips harder and faster, grabbing her jiggling breasts and molding them into his big hands. Each time she drove his cock into her, she felt like she was levitating. The pain blossoming into pleasure. 

Seth had no idea how _good_ he was either.

Suddenly, he pulled her up into his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles at his lower back. She felt tiny and unsure on his lap, but she didn't care. She folded her hands behind his neck as he bounced her up and down on his dick. In this new position, Kate could feel every stroke of his cock rubbing against her pussy walls—and it felt wonderful. The room filled with the obscene sounds of their sweaty bodies slapping together. 

“Seth, oh, god! Yes, yes!”

He lowered his mouth to the top of her left breast and bit down. Kate hissed, but didn't stop him as he worked on leaving a second hickey on her body. While he was busy doing that, Kate rode his cock. There was strange slickness in between her thighs. Kate knew there had to be some blood—her blood—mixed in there.

Seth was her first now.

The thought of that made her pussy clench around him. 

He lifted his head with a loud groan. “Ah, fuck, Kate.”

She clenched again, moving faster on top of him. “Please, Seth, please, _please_...”

Those were the magic words. He reached down to rub her clit, and seconds later, she called out his name, gasping and shaking. Right as she came, Seth rolled her over to her back. His cock pulsated inside her. He covered her body with his again, bracing his arms on both sides of her head and pressing his mouth to her cheek, his hot breath on her, “Baby, you feel so...damn...good...”

She turned her head to give him a messy kiss. “Harder, Seth. Fuck me harder.”

He buried his face into the curve of her neck, pounding into her—making her _hurt_ all over again.

Then, with a loud groan, he came inside her. Even with the latex in between them, she could feel every drop of cum. 

They held each other for awhile, not wanting to let go. Kate was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she just had sex...with Seth. When she finally looked over at him, their eyes connected and their faces broke out into huge smiles. Laughter bubbled out of them. Was this what pure happiness felt like?

They gave each other kisses. Kate kisses. Seth kisses. Their kisses.

When it was time to untangle their bodies, Seth slowly slipped out of Kate, and she whimpered at the emptiness. There were flecks of red blood on his soft, white sheets. Not a lot, but enough. 

“All for me?” Seth asked.

Her virginity. Her body. Her heart. Her soul.

“All for you,” she said.

He kissed her deeply, the kind that made her heart stop and start at the same time. When she opened her eyes, he was still staring at her.

Seth brushed his knuckles against her cheek. “I love you.”

Leaning into his touch, she smiled because she already knew. She always knew.

“I love you,” she echoed.

After everything they went through, saying those three words required no effort.

Seth gave her a quick peck on the cheek and got out of bed. “Don't move.”

Watching him go, she realized the ache that used to live inside her was now gone. Now, she felt carefree and light as a feather.

When Seth came back holding a wet hand towel, the condom was gone. Her cunt clenched at the sight of his thick cock hanging between his legs, and she wondered how soon until they could do it again. 

Seth sat next to her and gently wiped the inside of her legs, taking his time cleaning her up.

“Are you sore?” he asked.

She let out a content sigh. “In a good way."

He gave her that sexy smoldering smile. “See? I kept my promise.”

She rolled her eyes, but he was right. 

Seth laid down beside her, and she rested her head on his chest. His heart was beating so fast. It made her wonder if hers was beating that fast too. 

She didn't want tonight to end, but she knew she would have to get dressed and go back home. Then, start packing. Then, leave Bethel. 

“Seth, what's going to happen to us when I go to school?” she asked.

Running his fingers through her hair, he said, “You mean when you decide to dump me for some douchebag in a fraternity?" 

She lifted her head and smacked his arm. “No, I won't!”

Seth laughed, turning their bodies so they were facing each other. He never looked more handsome than in this moment.

“You really wanna know what's going to happen?” he said.

“Yeah, tell me.” She poked him in his chest.

He sighed, wrapping his arms around her. “Well, I'll miss you every fucking second just like I did when you went to the beach. I'll miss your kisses, your smell, your hair, your smile, and don't get me started on your ass.”

Kate giggled. “You're an idiot.”

“An idiot in love.” He held her closer and softened his voice. “But then soon, it'll be time for you to come home for a visit. I'll come pick you up, and I won't forget the OJ this time. I'll ask you how school is going, and you can tell me about the papers you had to write, and all the tests you were worried about for nothing because you aced them all.”

So, nothing would really change—except for one thing.

They knew they loved each other. 

“I guess that doesn't sound so bad,” she said.

Seth tucked his fingers under her chin. “We'll be fine, you hear me?”

“I know,” she said with a pout. “It's just that I'll miss your ass too.

He chuckled, lowering his mouth to hers for a kiss.

And the kisses. She would definitely miss them.

“So, should we go heat up some spaghetti?” Seth asked, playing with her hair again.

She really didn't want to leave the bed, but she shrugged and said, “I suppose. After all, we did work up an appetite.”

Seth grinned. “And then after we're done, we can work it off.” His grin turned wolfish when he pulled her on top him. “But first, I seem to recall someone saying I should come inside their mouth next time.”

Kate rolled her eyes. She definitely was in love with an idiot. But that idiot also loved her. 

She started moving her mouth down his body. “Okay, but you're doing the dishes later.”

THE END


End file.
